Dragonborn Today
by Daedravitch
Summary: This is not a lemon but is rated 'M' for later chapters due to Violence. What were to happen if through the art of preservation, the Dragonborn was alive today with almost all of the Daedric Artifacts taken from him and distributed through out the world.
1. The Sealing of the Vault

**_I do not own Skyrim, I do however own Greenalda, The Castle, The Vault, The Bloodling Vampires, The Healers and The Fire Spell that destroyed the Castle._**

* * *

"Go, Lydia, go!" I said as I was running towards the bedroom to grab my personal armour and weapons. "Get the kids and leave Lydia, now!"

"But my King, what about you? What will Skyrim do with out its High King?" Lydia, my wife asked.

"Skyrim can go with out a High King for a bit of time again Lydia, but if you don't get the children and yourself out of here right now, you won't be able to take my throne as replacement, now leave!" I yelled to try and get her out.

"Okay, but when this is all over, I will come and get you back, my Love." Lydia, High Queen of Skyrim, said to me.

"Thank you my Love, but please get the kids and run." I told her as I strapped on the last of my Daedric Armour and grabbed my two swords, bow and arrows.

As I walked to the stables to get my long time friend and head to the Preservation Vault to trap the remaining Thalmore and myself inside to save Skyrim, I looked out the window to see the Royal Carriage hurriedly make the right turn down the hill towards the Imperial Boat to take Lydia and our little boy and girl to safety. After getting my two Daedric Swords strapped on with the Daedric Arrows at my back and Daedric Bow in hand, I pushed open the large ornate stable doors. Seeing that the stable hand, a young female Orc that I saved from both a dragon and Forsworn attack, Greenalda, had Shadowmere saddled and ready to go.

"Thank you, Greenalda." I said courteously, "As of now, your debt that you insisted to repay, is settled."  
"Thank you King bloodkin, however I will stay and defend the castle with the rest of the staff and guard." Greenalda answered with a bow.

"Greenalda, no one will blame you for leaving the castle to live, Orc Chieftains now know how deadly the Thalmor truly are. Please, I insist that you get to safety, remember, Orcs are highly susceptible to magic." I warned her.

"Yes, I know we are weak to magic, but with the help from the Huntress, I have learned how to hide and jump for an ambush." Greenalda said with a bit of sternness.

"I see Aela also taught you how to but heads like her, okay keep yourself hidden until the last Thalmor walk past you, then strike. I know how Aela used to fight, she always was impatient." I said with sadness in the last part at the remembrance of Aela The Huntress's body when I saw her at the Temple of Akatosh.

*flashback*

Aela, Farkas, Vilkas and two other Companions went on a raid on the very last Silver Hand Fortress, I was planning to go, but when Karliah came to me and said something was wrong, my plans changed. After I got done talking to Nocturnal and convinced her to let me move her portal to my Preservation Vault to protect the Skeleton Key, I came back to a castle in chaos. Upon getting the report from a guard, I found out that the Silver Hand Fortress had been taken over by twenty creatures of a different species, the Companions had no chance in winning. Aela fired an arrow at what she thought was an oblivious Silver Hand, only to hit and luckily kill one of the creatures. The report went on to say that they quickly found out it wasn't Silver Hand but vampires, ancient and powerful vampires called Bloodlings, when the nineteen left swarmed, the five companions made a retreat with Aela in the back as she was the best archer. After being chased thirty-two kilometers, the nine vampires left, turned around and went back. Farkas stayed back with the two Companions as they refilled the water canteens so Vilkas could go werewolf and carry Aela to the nearest Hold, Winterhold.

The only healing mage at the collage, Colette Marence, could only sustain Aela as they went to my kingdom, two hundred forty-one kilometers away. Upon admittance in the Temple of Akatosh's special ward, where all the top of the top healers are and know all the secrets of Skyrim, they immediately sent word for Babette, the Dark Brotherhood Vampire. It was Babette that told me the news, that even with both her wolf blood and the help of Colette, that Aela was lucky to be alive, but that the burns were from an ancient fire spell that could only be countered with an ancient healing spell made by the dragons. So with Babette, Aela and one of the healers, we went to the roof made for a dragon to land on. I called Odahviing, after he arrived and checked Aela over, he told me only Paarthurnax knew the healing spell, but with the Blades going behind my back and killing him, the spell was forever lost; not even the White Phial was old enough to save her. Aela asked that I end her suffering, with a sorrowful apology for not being there and one swing, Aela was with Hircine, and her body burned in the Skyforge. After that, Farkas, Vilkas and I slaughtered the nine Bloodlings, ending their time in this world permanently.

*end flashback*

After the recollection, both Greenalda and I went our separate ways, I mounted my longtime friend, Shadowmere, and knocked an arrow.

"Fus." I shouted to open the doors. Releasing the arrow, I killed a Thalmor agent that managed not to get blown back by the door. Nudging Shadowmere , we went out towards the direction that the carriage went. Before turning left, I killed another seven agents. Stopping just at the turn, I looked back to make sure the five Thalmore were following me. What met my sight was an explosion from a fire spell I had hoped and begged they would never find.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I ripped off my helm, holding onto it by one of the top horns.

"There! Kill the Dragonborn!" One of the Thalmor shouted.

As all five Thalmor started running and shooting spells at me, I had Shadowmere continue down the left path that lead to the preservation vault under what was the castle. Upon reaching the vault door, I dismounted and reequipped my helmet and explained to Shadowmere why I was sending him to Savngarde instead of Oblivion.  
"Listen Shadow, there are two reasons I'm sending you to Savngarde. First, I do not know the spell to open the Oblivion Gates. Second, even if I did know how to open the gates, I don't know how to bring you back." I explained.

Through his body movements, Shadowmere asked, How long will I stay?

"If everything goes right, two months at most." I answered.

Good luck. Shadowmere answered.

Having worked everything out beforehand, I shouted, "Hun." to call forth Gormlaith Golden-Hilt to ride Shadowmere into Savngarde. "Hun Kaal." I shout to call forth Felldir the Old so he could close and activate the vault. He walked behind the door to hide.

"Thank you Gormlaith, tell Ysgramor thank you as well." I told her as she rode through the Gates of Savngarde with Shadowmere.

"Your welcome and I will." She called back.

Right after the gates closed and disappeared the Thalmor were right there. Turning around and entering the vault, they followed me inside.

"Now you're trapped Dragonborn! Prepare to die!" The head Thalmor, Elenwen, yelled unnecessarily.  
"Two things. First, you don't have to yell, Elenwen, and finally you still haven't learned my name." I stated. "Get used to the site Elenwen, J'datharr, Ondolemar, Shavari and Valmir, because this is all we are going to see for a while. Now Felldir!"

To everyone's surprise, the door closed. J'datharr tried to turn and get out the door only to receive a bloodied forehead. What they didn't know is that the vault is four meters of magic moved rock on the outside, two meters of iron in the middle and three meters of steel inside. The vault is twenty meters long, ten meters wide and forty meters high.

To the left of the door is shelves going from one side to the other and all the way up with mannequins for all kinds of armour found and made in Tamriel and on the upper levels were simple hide armour with enchantments and ladders interspersed all the way up. Along the back is racks for every type of weapon with ladders interspersed all the way up and along the top was simple iron daggers with enchantments. On the right side was shelves for books, Daedric Artifacts, soul gems both filled and unfilled, gems, dragon priest masks and dragon bones scales and heart scales with ladders interspersed going all the way up. In the middle is the carvings to open Nocturnal's portal with the skeleton key hidden on one of the top shelves to the right of the door.  
With the door closed, the special preservative liquid I made started to fall and fill the vault quickly.

"Damn you, you filthy beast! Take this!" Ondolemar yelled as he dual cast a fire and ice spell, glancing me on both sides of my body.

With the racks of weapons at my back, the spells were harmless to them, not so much to me, even with my armour on. Grabbing my sides, I said, "Crap, I was going to kill y'all befo..." With that the vault was completely sealed.


	2. Permission

**_I do not own Skyrim, but I own just about everything in this chapter. To know who I do not own, look at bottom.  
_**

* * *

"Okay class, don't forget that tomorrow is our expedition into Western Greenland for our archaeological dig. Bring clothes for at least three weeks, permission slips and money for the plane ride and food and drinks. We leave at one in the afternoon, be her before eleven-thirty." Professor Dragner said as the last bell of the semester rang.

With the room empty of all other students, Lydia Brown approached her teacher sitting behind his desk.

"Professor, can I ask you about the trip?" Lydia asked.

"Miss Brown, if you can't pay for the trip, I'm sorry, my hands are tied." Professor Dragner said without looking up.

"Well Professor, I do know that you are allowed one assistant and the school pays for it, except for personal items over there." Lydia said downcast seeing that she wasn't going to get away from her parents this time.

"Miss Brown, students do not usually know that, may I know how you found out?" Dragner asked.

"Well, you see professor, my step-parents don't really like that I want to become an archaeologist." Lydia answered. "They are stuck on the idea that a woman should be at home and not have a job, so I searched for every way possible that would allow me to go on this trip so I wouldn't have to listen to their broken record argument. Please Professor Dragner, if I find anything you can say it was all you."

"Well, after that, it does make it kinda hard to say no. However, I usually take my wife with me so she can get souvenirs and have a good time." Dragner said.

"Okay, I understand professor." Lydia said sadly.

"However, my wife said that she doesn't want to freeze, so that does open up the assistant position." Dragner said with a small smile.

"Please Professor, please let me be your assistant." Lydia begged.

"Sure, but tonight around nine or ten, you need to come over so my wife knows, okay." Dragner said.

"O-o-okay." Lydia answered slowly.

"Don't worry Lydia, it's not anything like that. My wife made me agree that if I got an assistant that I need to bring them over first so she could give the final answer is all. Oh and it's going to be baked catfish and salad for dinner." Dragner said sheepishly.

"Okay." Lydia said with relief.

As Lydia walked off campus to head to her small, two bedroom apartment to pack for the trip and get ready to head over to the professors house, three of her friends stopped her at her door.

"Hey Lydia, were you able to find a way to avoid your parents?" Crystal asked her.

"Hey girls. Yes I did." Lydia answered.

"That's great girl." Cathrin congratulated.

"Well, if you hadn't found a way, we were going to invite you on our Cozumel trip." Iris said.

"Thanks anyway girls, but I need to pack and head over to the professors house for dinner." Lydia said.

"Hold up girl, what kinda of 'diner' is this?" Iris questioned.

"First of all Iris, I would never sleep with a teacher, single or not. Secondly, I'm meeting his wife to get the final approval." Lydia stated.

"Good. Well with that said, if she says no just call us quickly, okay Lyds." Crystal said relieved.

"Oh come on girls, how could you think I would sleep with someone just to go somewhere?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, we all met your step-parents remember? Actually, I'm surprised you turned out the way you are now with all the rebellion you did against them." Cathrin answered for the three of them.

"Please, I was trying to be free, not destroy myself." Lydia clarified.

"Well good luck Lydia, we know what this trip means to you." Iris said as the three girls left.

"Later." Lydia called out after them.

Walking inside her apartment, she saw her roommate lying on the couch stretched out on her stomach wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra.

"Good news Joan, I might be able to go on the Greenland expedition." Lydia announced.

"That's awesome Lydia, I was gonna invite you to come home with me if it didn't pan out." Joan answered back.

"Thanks anyway Joan, but Crystal, Iris and Cathrin also offered to let me go with them to Cozumel." Lydia replied. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to pack for the trip and then head over to Professor Dragner's house."

"Lydia, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Joan asked with bit of worry in her voice.

"No Joan, I'm not. Look, I know you have met my step-parents, but believe me, I would never sleep with a teacher to get what I want." Lydia said exacerbated.

"Having parents like that, I would have left them behind as soon as possible." Joan said.

"Believe me, I wanted to, but I was not going to destroy myself just to be free." Lydia said back as she walked into her room.

"Want any help?" Joan asked standing in Lydia's bedroom doorway. "I have been to Greenland before."

"Sure, I could use the help." Lydia replied.

"First off, don't worry about underwear, I want you to wear a wetsuit, don't worry if your classmates don't wear one or the experts don't," Joan said as she took all of Lydia's undergarments out. "When that water finally makes its way through all your clothes, it is freaking cold."

"Okay, if you say so." Lydia replied a little uneasy.

"Tell you what, I'll let you choose one pair for encase y'all go to a party or something." Joan said, changing her mind.  
With that, Lydia quickly grabber her green pair of bra and panties that had pink dots on them and her green dress with pink zebra stripes.

"Okay, when you get back, I'm grabbing your friends and you and we will go on a shopping trip to get you real fashion." Joan said after seeing the dress.

"Oh come on, the zebra stripes make me look hot." Lydia said jokingly.

"Yea, to another zebra you would be exotic." Joan replied, laughing with Lydia.

"Okay then, you pick what I'm going to wear for the dinner tonight." Lydia said as she grabbed all of her thicker clothing.

"Okay." Joan said as she left Lydia's room.

Wondering what Joan was up to, Lydia went to find out after she finished packing. "What, none of my clothes are good enough for dinner?" Lydia asked jokingly.

"Exactly, your clothes are mainly clubbing clothes." Joan answered seriously. "Here, taking these pair of pants and this shirt for dinner and I'm also letting you barrow my snow bag."

"Joan I can't, what if they get messed up?" Lydia said worriedly.

"Lydia, from skiing and snowboarding, I've wiped out over one hundred times in thirteen years, I've had these for five years, they are not going to rip easy." Joan replied. "Besides, I'm not skiing or snowboarding for at least another three months. If they do get ripped or whatever, I'll just drag you with me next time and we both go down the hills as payment, got it?"

"Yea." Lydia answered taking off her dress to put on the pants and shirt.

"Mm, those look good on you Lydia." Joan complemented as she handed Lydia her snow bag full of her winter clothes.

"Definitely taking you on a shopping trip when you get back."

"Haha very funny, but thank you." Replied Lydia. "Guess I better get going now, bye and thank you."

"Your welcome, oh let me drive you so your car isn't parked all the time over there." Joan offered.

"Sure, thanks again." Lydia said gratefully after walking back into the living room after getting her bags from her room.

As Lydia and Joan were heading to Professor Dragner's house, they spotted a brown headed girl going into a candy store with an older man.

"Weird, shouldn't that old man be in bed?" Joan asked curiously.

"Actually, the old man and his family runs the store and its a twenty-four hour store." Lydia replied.

"Have you been in there before?" Asked Joan.

"Yea, and their candy is great too." Lydia replied.

As they made a right turn, they didn't see the old man try to run out the door, only to have the girl jump on him and bite his neck.

"Well here you go Lydia, hope the food is better than his teaching." Joan said laughing.

"Wait a second, how did you know where he lives?" Lydia asked suspicious.

"I had cut grass in my freshman year and he offed to let me cut his for twenty bucks a yard." Joan replied without hesitation.

"Oh okay." Lydia said. "Thanks for taking me, if you need to, you can use my car. Just pay for everything you hit with it, got it?"

"Yea, yea, says the girl who hit the parked security guard in his golf cart." Joan replied laughing.

"After you jumped in front of me, and I was only going five miles an hour." Lydia laughed closing the door.

"Waved you down, not jump in front of you!" Joan yelled rolling down the window. "And thanks for the use of the car."

"Welcome." Answered Lydia.

Ringing the doorbell, Lydia waited until Mrs. Dragner opened the door and greeted her.

"You must be Lydia Brown, nice to meet you." Mrs. Dragner greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mrs. Dragner." Lydia replied bowing a little.

"Oh please darling, you don't have to bow for me, come on in." Mrs. Dragner offered.

"Thank you." Lydia replied walking in. "This is a lovely house you two have."

"Thank you Miss Brown." "Mrs. Dragner replied.

"Please, just Lydia." Lydia said.

"Okay, and you can call me Valencia or Val. " Valencia Dragner replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Dra... Val." Replied Lydia.

"Your welcome dear, this way to the dinner table." Valencia Dragner invited. "Do you like catfish?"

"Well, I don't mind it, but it's not my favorite food." Lydia commented. "Oh but that's just me talking."

"Oh that's no problem dear, it's not my favorite either, but my husband sure does love it." Commented Valencia laughing.

Walking into the dinning area, Lydia was mesmerized by the shear elegance of the room with several different knockoffs of Picasso. After sitting down Professor Dragner brought out three plates of baked catfish with coleslaw and hush puppies. Valencia Dragner shortly brought out two bowls, one with a Caesar Salad and one with potato salad in them.

"Dig in Miss Brown." Professor Dragner encouraged.

"Please Professor, just call me Lydia." Lydia replied as she scooped up several spoon fulls of potato salad and dished up some of the salad and grabbed a bottle of hone mustard sitting on the table.

"In class and on campus, no. But, if you are ever over here for any reason, sure." Professor Dragner answered, grabbing some of the potato salad only.

"That's my Edward, always so strict." Valencia laughed as she grabbed some of the salad and the Russian Vinaigrette. "Can you tell me why you want to be my husband's assistant?"

"Well, I have always wanted to go on this expedition since it was announced because I want to be an archeologist," Lydia explained. "And because my stepparents are coming up here to try and talk me out of it and drag me home and teach me to only stay at home and have no job."

"Are neither of them your real parents?" Edward Dragner asked confused.

"No, my dad died in Afghanistan when I was twelve, and my mom remarried and the guy didn't much like the fact that my mom had a job. However, she died about three years after the marriage because her brakes were cut and no one could properly identify the person who cut them." Explained Lydia as a tear came to her eyes at the memory. "Then he remarried to a woman who had no problems about not having a job and now they don't want me to have one."

"Do you not have any aunts, uncles or grandparents?" Valencia asked with sadness in her voice from the story.

"No, both my mother and father were single children and their parents died shortly after they married, if they had aunts or uncles I never heard of them and they were not at the funeral." Lydia explained.

"Well how can a person say no after that explanation?" Valencia replied as she got up to go over and hug Lydia. "Of course you can go as the assistant dear."

Getting up and accepting the hug as she was on the verge of tears, Lydia replied with, "Thank you very much Mrs. Dragner." 

* * *

_**The Lydia of this chapter is set to look and talk like the Lydia from the Skyrim game, but has no relations by blood the the 'Skyrim Lydia'.**_

_**Valencia I do not as she is from a game called 'Dragonfable' and is set to look exactly like her.**_


End file.
